Song of the Legendary Warrior
by storylover17
Summary: Tapion's life before, during, and after the movie. Follow Tapion as he goes through life and over comes many challenges. But can Tapion face his greatest challenge and try to change his destiny, or is he forever doomed to live a tragic fate.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters.**

All was quiet on the small planet Konats. Nothing moved or stirred. The inhabitance of the peaceful planet all slept in their beds sound asleep. All but one.

A lone figure walked through the lush forests of Konats. The figure was a man, an inhabitant of the planet Konats.

The Konatsian male was somewhere in his late forties, but looked much older. He stood roughly six feet tall and walked with a certain dignity and grace only years of intense training and experience could bring. His clothing consisted of a simple gray tunic and brown bodysuit with a hooded black cloak.

He stopped for just a moment atop of a great hill. The man removed his hood exposing his purple mohawk. His light skin was eliminated by the two full moons of Konats. The man's green eyes spotted something in the distance. He put back on his hood and silently approached what had caught his eye in the distance.

After half an hour of walking the man arrived at his destination. What the man had spotted from the hill top was the remains of a farm. From the state of the surrounding area it was easy to tell an earthquake had torn the farm to shreds.

Upon farther inspection the man discovered the bodies of two adults, one male and one female, both crushed by a fallen tree. The man suspected they had been out for a walk in the forest when the earthquake hit. Turning away from the dead bodies, the Konatsian searched for any more survivors.

He looked around the farm yard but found nothing. Then he checked the small hut that had been destroyed in the earthquake. Suddenly he heard the sound of a baby crying, just for a second, but he had heard it. Concentrating his sensitive hearing, his tapered ears picked up the sound once more and he locked onto its exact location.

The Konatsian pulled back boards and cleared a way to the sound he had heard. Finally, after what felt like hours of searching, the Konatsian man had found what made the sound. On the ground in front of him, huddled in what looked like the remains of a food store or cellar, was a boy no older than ten, protectively holding onto a baby that was about a year old.

The boy had a fire red mohawk and bright green eyes. Like all Konatsians the boy had light skin and tapered ears. His clothing was covered in dust and blood and he looked rather weak.

The baby was not much better off. The baby looked a lot like the older child making the Konatsian male think they were related somehow. A few tufts of light orange hair were on the baby's head and he had bright green eyes like the elder body. The infant wailed and cried in the older boy's arms.

The boy looked up at the Konatsian male for the first time. He tightened his grip on the infant and glared at the strange man in front of him. The Konatsian man knelt down to the boy's height and removed his hood.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I am the Great Konatsian Wizard, but you can just call me Wizard. May I ask your name?" asked the Wizard.

On Konats it was not uncommon for people of great strength and power to only go by a title and not a name. This was also the case with the Great Konatsian Wizard. It had been many years since he went by his given name and he intended to keep it that way.

"My name's Tapion. This is my little brother Minotia. Have you seen my parents? Do you know where they are? Please tell me?" begged Tapion.

The Wizard shook his head. Tapion looked at the ground trying his best not to cry.

"I found the bodies of your parents crushed by a tree. I am sorry. Do you have any other family? Someone who could take you and your brother in? An uncle or a grandparent perhaps?" wondered the Wizard.

Tapion shook his head.

"My parents and grandparents were only children. Both sets of my grandparents died long ago. I have a few distant cousins, but they live on the other side of the planet. My brother and I are alone. We have no one." sadly replied Tapion.

The Konatsian Wizard put a hand on Tapion's shoulder. Tapion looked up at the man who had found him and his brother.

"You are not alone Tapion. You still have Minotia and you both have me. I have been looking for a student for quite some time. I have no children of my own and I need someone to carry on my legacy when I am gone. My home is only three days walk from here. Come with me and I'll give you and your brother a place to live. Gather what you can. We leave immediately." stated the Wizard.

Tapion arose from the ground, Minotia still protectively held in his arms. The young Konatsian looked around the farm that had been his home for the past ten years of his life. The farm was in ruins and his parents were dead. He had nowhere to go. He and Minotia would starve if they stayed. Tapion knew what he had to do to insure the survival of himself and his brother.

"I have no other choice. I'll go with you. I'm only doing this so Minotia and I can survive. If I was older and the town was closer I would just take my brother and go there. You're the only option we have to survive. But as soon as I'm old enough I'm taking my brother and we are leaving." declared Tapion.

The Wizard smiled at the young Konatsian.

"You can leave whenever you ant Tapion. I'm simply offering you and your brother shelter and some training. But I'm sure once we get to know each other, we will come to trust each other as family. Until then let us just hope for a safe and clear journey back to my home." replied the Wizard.

The Wizard arose from the ground. Tapion grabbed some things from the remains of his hut (all of them being for Minotia) and followed after the man who had found him and his brother. As they passed by the two Konatsians crushed by a fallen tree, Tapion looked away. He couldn't stand to see his parents like this and focused on the journey ahead.

For three days Tapion, who always held on to Minotia, followed the Wizard towards their destination. Not much was said between Tapion and the Wizard during the long walk. They stopped walking all of a sudden.

The Wizard looked a head on the strait path. A small smile grew on his face as Tapion came running up beside him.

"We are here Tapion. Welcome to your new home." said the Wizard.

Tapion looked down the path. He was completely shocked. Ahead of them was a beautiful two story building made out of sparkling white stone. The building had to at least be ten times the size of the hut Tapion had been living in his entire life.

"You live here!" gasped Tapion.

The Wizard smiled and turned to Tapion.

"Yes I do. I built this place when I was still in training nearly thirty years ago. Come. I bet you are hungry and tried. You can have a bath and change your clothes. The food should be done by then. Well, what are you waiting for? I'm not getting any younger. Let's go." called the Wizard.

The Wizard started to walk down the trail to his home. Tapion followed after the Wizard, Minotia held close to his chest. The Wizard pushed back the simple screen covering the entrance to the house. He entered the house with Tapion following close behind.

Tapion was completely shocked by the size of the house. He was standing in an entrance way with many halls leading to other rooms on the first floor and a spiraling staircases leading to the second story where, Tapion suspected, there were even more rooms and halls.

"That bath is up stairs two doors down on your left. You should find everything you need in there. I'll be up and bring you some clean clothes in a little while. I'm going to start preparing some food. If you want anything, I suggest you are bathed and dressed by the time I'm done cooking. Now get going. You don't have all day. You can leave Minotia with me. I promise I won't let anything happen to him while you're getting cleaned up. You have my word. Now go, before I make you." assured the Wizard.

Tapion was reluctant to leave his little brother alone with someone he had only known a few days, but never the less he did it anyway. The Wizard took the infant Konatsian from the infant's older brother. Tapion walked up the stairs (something he had never done before in his entire life) and found his way to the room containing a metal bath tub. Tapion curiously poked around the bath tub.

He had never seen a bath tub before. Whenever he needed to take a bath in had been in a stream or a water filled drum barrel over a small fire. The young Konatsian then noticed the two taps over the metal bath tub. Tapion turned one of the taps and hot water came out. He played with the taps until the water was at a temperature he liked.

When the water was warm enough, Tapion took off his clothes and hoped into the tub. He used some of the bottles of soap and scented oil to help get himself clean. In a little while the Wizard came in with some clothes in hand.

"These clothes should fit you, but they might be a little big. I wore them when I was younger. Hurry up. The food's nearly ready." told the Wizard.

And without another word the Wizard turned and left. Tapion finished his bath and got dressed. He quickly hurried back down the stairs. He found his way to the dining room. There Tapion saw the Wizard sitting at an extravagant dining set meant for twelve people with Minotia in his lap.

"Nice of you too join us. You must be hungry after all that has happened. Sit and eat, Tapion. Take as much as you like. There is plenty more where this came from. We'll begin your training tomorrow. For now just rest and eat. The hard stuff will not begin until the sun rises the next morning." stated the Wizard.

Tapion sat down in one of the chairs and looked at the table full of food in front of him. The food mostly consisted of plant based, but there were a few meat dishes in the mix. On Konats people did farm and grow food, but no one had ever domesticated any animals. The only way anyone got any meat was by going out and hunting it for themselves.

Tapion began to eat, never making a sound. As he ate, the young Konatsian didn't notice as the Wizard looked at him through the corner of his eye. The Wizard smiled. He knew Tapion and Minotia had a great destiny and he was going to help them find it.

**I'm going to be making up some of the Konatsian traditions. If you don't like it then don't read. Comment if you like the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the anime or manga.**

The Great Konatsian Wizard watched as his two students, Tapion and Minotia, played together outside his house. Two years had gone by since the Wizard found Tapion and Minotia in the remains of the old farm hut. In those two years Tapion and Minotia had come to think of the Wizard as their family.

Tapion was twelve, had become more muscled, and currently wore a black bodysuit with a long gray tunic overtop. Minotia was three, had his light orange hair in a mohawk, was well muscled for a three year old, and wore clothing similar to his older brother.

The two brothers chased after each other around the stone house they lived in. They almost didn't notice as a Konatsian woman, who looked to be in her early forties, walked towards the house.

The woman was quite tall and thin and very beautiful. She had very pale skin and tapered ears like all Konatsians. Her long orange hair was back in a low ponytail. The Konatsian woman dressed in an ankle length brown robe and ankle length dark blue vest with a red sash around her waist.

The Wizard instantly noticed the woman. He smiled as he approached her. Tapion and Minotia just looked in confusion as their teacher approached the strange woman.

"It has been many years since I last saw you Karlis. What brings you so far from the Capital? I thought priestesses were not supposed to leave the place they served under unless it was an extreme emergency?" recalled the Wizard.

The woman, Karlis, smiled at the Wizard.

"There is nothing wrong in the Capital. The Elder Wizard heard rumors that you had taken on some students. He knew about our past and sent me to see if these rumors were true. And it looks like they are." explained Karlis.

The Elder Wizard was the leader of the Capital City and all of Konats. Though all the cities and countries on Konats' one continent each had their own leaders and traditions, all followed the Elder Wizard and his council. It was because of the Elder Wizard and the Council that Konats was always at peace and had never once had a single war in all of its recorded history.

The two brothers approached their teacher and the female he had been talking to. The Wizard and Karlis looked at Tapion and Minotia. Karlis looked at the Wizard as if she wanted answers.

"Karlis these are my students, Tapion and Minotia. Tapion and Minotia, this is my old friend Karlis, a priestess from the Capital." introduced the Wizard.

Karlis was surprised by one of the names of the Wizard's students.

"Tapion, isn't that..." began Karlis.

The Konatsian Wizard shook his head. Karlis understood what her old friend wanted and immediately changed the subject.

"It's nice to meet you both. I'm Karlis. Any friend of the Great Konatsian Wizard is a friend of mine." insisted Karlis.

Tapion reached out and grabbed the female Konatsian's wrist, the traditional way of greeting on Konats.

"It's nice to meet you too Karlis. I'm Tapion and this is my little brother Minotia. The Wizard found us two years ago after an earthquake had killed our parents. We've been living and training under him ever since." told Tapion.

Minotia looked up at the woman his older brother was exchanging pleasantries with.

"How do you know the Wizard Miss Karlis?" asked Minotia.

Karlis tilted her head and smiled at the memory she had of meeting the Great Konatsian Wizard for the first time.

"I met the Wizard near on thirty-two years ago. I was walking with my grandmother through the forest we lived in. I grew up in a very remote area far from any city. It was in a part of the unclaimed lands of Konats, lands too wild for any country to want them as part of their borders. There were also old superstitions of dark wizards and evil magicians residing in the area, but my grandmother and I never believed in those old superstitions. Now where was I? That's right my grandmother and I were walking through the forest when we found a boy lying unconscious on the ground. He appeared to be seventeen or eighteen years old and unharmed. This boy my grandmother and I found was the Great Konatsian Wizard, or at least who was going to become the great Konatsian Wizard. My grandmother looked him over and found that he was not hurt, but most likely fainted from hunger. We took the Wizard back to our hut and waited for him to awake. After he awoke we told him where he was and how we found him. I think your teacher can explain the rest." explained Karlis.

Karlis looked at her old friend. The Great Konatsian Wizard sighed and continued with the rest of the story.

"Karlis' grandmother was Lady Ezara, one of Konats' most powerful and beloved priestesses. Once I found out who she was I decided to stay and receive some training. I stayed for nearly ten years. Ezara told me she had taught me all that she could and I could learn no more from her, so she sent me on my way. She gave me directions to the Capital and a sealed scroll saying I had been her pupil so I could receive training from some of the best wizards and magicians in all of Konats. I studies in the Capital for fifteen years before I was given status as a full wizard and awarded the title, the Great Konatsian Wizard. I left the Capital and wondered the planet for many years afterwards. Then two years ago I took you and Minotia in as my students, Tapion, and the rest is history." concluded explaining the Wizard.

Tapion was speechless. He couldn't believe the woman he had greeted was the granddaughter of Lady Ezara, Konats' most powerful priestess in who knows how many centuries, and that his teacher had trained under Lady Ezara for nearly ten years and was still close friends with her granddaughter. He just couldn't believe it.

Minotia didn't seem to realise how significant the information was as his big brother. He was only three after all. No one could blame him.

Karlis once again looked at the Wizard. Her smile had disappeared and was replaced by a more serious and stern glare.

"The Elder Wizard gave me orders, that if it was true you had taken on some students, to bring them to the Capital so they could be presented before the Council. He knew you might try to reject his orders, so he had me deliver this to you. I'm sorry but I have to do this." sighed Karlis.

Karlis reached inside her robes and pulled out a sealed scroll. She handed the scroll to the Wizard. The Great Konatsian Wizard broke open the seal and began to read the scroll. The Wizard's face hardened the longer he read the scroll.

"What is it master? What does the scroll say?" wondered Tapion.

The Wizard looked from the scroll to his oldest student.

"It's a summoning from the Elder Wizard. If we do not return to the Capital with Karlis then the Elder Wizard will send his best magic users and warriors to bring us there by force if necessary. We have no choice. Tapion pack enough food and water to last us a week. It's going to be a long walk to the Capital. And do not forget to bring yours, Minotia's, and mine swords. When we appear before the Elder Wizard, I want him to know that he should not take me and my students' lightly." instructed the Wizard.

Tapion did what his master said. He quickly packed a week's supply of food and water and grabbed the three their swords. The Wizard strapped his sword to his belt and carried most of the supplies on his back. Tapion had his sword on his back and helped his little brother secure the metal training sword to Minotia's back. When they were all prepared the Wizard and his students followed Karlis to the Capital City of Konats.

For a week the group travelled on foot. With the stars and Karlis there to guide them, they eventually made their way to the Capital of Konats. From the top of a hill the group of travellers looked at the Capital City.

The City could only be described as beautiful. The group could see tall buildings, open markets, and even a bit of farm land surrounding the city. There were temples, statues, and huge columns made out of pure marble. Almost all of the buildings were painted white and fountains and rock gardens were scattered across the beautiful city.

Slowly, the group began to descend into the city. Many of the citizens of the capital city noticed as one of their priestesses returned with a mysterious wizard and two young children. Those who could remember when the Great Konatsian Wizard trained in the Capital City instantly recognised him and showed him the proper respect.

The Wizard ignored the people who moved out of the way and bowed to him as he passed with his students and old friend Karlis. He only had one thing on his mind, the Elder Wizard. He wanted to discuss why he had to be summoned to the Capital in the first place.

They approached a building that was by far the most extravagant and beautiful in the entire city. The building looked like a white palace made out of pure marble. Many columns held the large roof in place just ahead of the small stairway leading to the entrance of the extravagant building.

The Wizard, led by Karlis, and followed by Tapion and Minotia, strode into the building. The group stopped when they reached the Council Chambers. The Wizard looked ahead and saw in front of him the Elder Wizard and four of the Council members.

All the Council members dressed in long white robes. The Elder Wizard dressed in a purple robe with a secondary white robe overtop. All the Council members and the Elder Wizard had on traditional shoulder pad like armor and their faces were covered by white hoods. The Elder Wizard had a large, multicoloured, glowing, ring, which went over his head, attached to his shoulder pad armor.

The Elder Wizard stepped forward. The Great Konatsian Wizard frowned as the Elder Wizard approached him. The Elder Wizard looked at Karlis through his hood.

"You may leave Karlis. You have served the Council well. We will call you if you are once again needed." told the Elder Wizard.

Karlis bowed to the planetary leader before she left the Council Chamber. With Karlis gone, now the Council could get down to business. The Wizard glared at the Elder Wizard.

"Why have we been summoned here? What does the Council seek to gain from my students? They are still only children. They will not be able to serve you. I was an adult when I came here by Lady Ezara's word and I was still not of service to the Council for nearly a decade after I arrived. So why would you be interested in children?" questioned the Wizard.

Tapion could guess the Elder Wizard was glaring at his master behind the white hood that completely covered his face.

"Hold your tongue Great Konatsian Wizard. You are still sworn by the blood oath to serve us and to defend the Council if needed." reminded the Elder Wizard.

The great Konatsian Wizard was growing more impatient by the second.

"I already know that. By you still haven't told us why we are here." said the Wizard.

Two of the Council members stepped forward. Tapion though one was male and the other was female by the sound of their footsteps, but it was hard to tell with all their faces being covered and their bodies distorted by the oversized white robes.

"You were summoned here do to an ancient prophecy." began the first Council member.

"Would it be wrong of us to think you have not heard the legend of Konats destruction?" asked the second Council member.

The Wizard looked at the two Council members standing behind the Elder Wizard.

"I know of that ancient legend passed down throughout the generations. But what does this have to do with my students?" impatiently questioned the Wizard.

Once of the Council members was about to speak, but the Elder Wizard raised a hand, stopping the Council member before he could even utter a word.

"We fear the legend might someday come true. It is nearly the year the legend speaks of Konats destruction. If the destruction of Konats does occur then we believe you, Great Konatsian Wizard, might be the only one who can stop it. And if it does not come in your life time, then we believe it might be up to your students to stop whatever will come to threaten Konats and its people." explained the Elder Wizard.

The Wizard's face became very hard and very serious. As he spoke his voice held no emotion or trace of life. Tapion had never seen his master like this before and it slightly scared him.

"Then let us discus this matter further, but not with my students present. Tapion take Minotia and go to the temple Karlis works at. It shouldn't be too hard to find. And no one in this room shall try to stop them. If you want me to listen and to hear my advice, then you will let my students leave without argue. Am I understood." sternly said the Wizard.

The Council let Tapion and Minotia leave without argue. For many weeks the Wizard met with the Council and stayed in the Capital with Tapion and Minotia. Eventually the Wizard and the Council came up with a decision they could both agree with.

When they were about to leave the Capital, Tapion was curious as to what his master and the Council had been talking about for so many weeks. It was clear to everyone that the Wizard could sense Tapion's curiosity.

"Master, why did it take so long for you and the Council to come to an agreement? And why didn't you want me or Minotia to be a part of it?" wondered Tapion.

The Wizard looked at his eldest student and smiled.

"It's nothing you have to worry about Tapion, for now anyway. You and Minotia just have to focus on getting better at magic and handling your swords. But we do have to spend three months a year from this day forward in the Capital. It was part of the agreement the Council and I came up with. Now come, we have a long journey ahead of us." replied the Wizard.

**I'm going to be making up some of the Konatsian traditions. If you don't like it then don't read. Comment if you like the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the anime or manga.**

Tapion arose with the sun as he did every morning. Three years had passed since Tapion first went to the Capital and he was now fifteen. The young Konatsian arose from his bed and began to start his day.

Tapion put on a dark brown bodysuit, long orange tunic, yellow arm and leg bands, and boots. He put on a partial metal wring that covered the back half of his head. The wring meant he was being trained in the Capital as a wizard under the wishes of the Elder Wizard. Only those who had been presented with a wring, like the one Tapion wore, by the Elder Wizard were allowed to enter the Capital and receive training.

When he was dressed, Tapion left his room and walked down to the first floor. Minotia was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for his big brother like he did every morning. Minotia wore similar clothing to Tapion, only the sleeves on his body suit and his tunic was shorter and he had no armbands.

The six year old Konatsian rushed to his brother when Tapion reached the bottom of the stairs. Minotia was tall for his age she he was able to hug Tapion around his waist. Tapion smiled and returned his younger brother's embrace.

"I see you're up early as usual, Minotia. Where's the Wizard. I didn't hear him upstairs and I can't smell anything cooking. Do you know where he is?" asked Tapion.

Minotia smiled as he looked up at his older brother.

"The Wizard went out hunting. He said he would be back before sunset." told Minotia.

Suddenly Minotia's stomach growled. Tapion smiled and light heartedly laughed.

"How about we get something to eat? You can choose anything you want to eat Minotia. Name it and I'll cook it. So what do you want little brother?" asked Tapion.

Minotia though about what he wanted to eat. In an instant it hit the young male Konatsian like a lightning bolt hitting the ground during a thunderstorm.

"I want some vegetable soup. The kind that you and the Wizard made on our last journey to the Capital. Can you please make some big brother?" nicely asked Minotia.

Tapion smiled and nodded.

"Alright, vegetable soup it is. But I'm going to need your help Minotia. I'll need you to get some wood from the woodpile outside so I can start the fire. When you're getting the wood, I'll start cutting up the vegetables. And once the fire is going, you can help me make the soup. How does that sound?" instructed Tapion.

Minotia nodded happily and rushed outside to get some wood to start the fire. Tapion quietly laughed to himself and walked to the kitchen. He began gathering everything he would need to make the soup.

In a little while, Minotia came back with the fire wood. Tapion started the fire and set a large metal caldron filled with water boil over the burning red orange flames. Then, the two brothers got down to cutting up the vegetables and preparing the soup.

For the next hour the brothers prepared the soup. When the soup was done they ate in complete silence. Tapion noticed the pot was more than halfway empty.

"I think we had enough to eat. We should save the rest for later and some for the Wizard when he gets back. Come on Minotia. We have to do our chores and practice with our swords. Just because the Wizard isn't here doesn't mean we get to slack off. Do you understand?" stiffly said Tapion.

Minotia knew what he had to do when his brother got serious and dropped his normal cheery and outgoing attitude.

"I know Tapion. I'll do the dishes then I'll do the rest of my chores. Don't worry big brother, everything will be done." assured Minotia.

Tapion smiled at his little brother.

"That's good to hear. You've grown a lot in these past five years Minotia. It's hard to imagine you were born of simple farmers, and now you are the student of one of Konats' most powerful wizards. It's really hard to believe." said Tapion.

Minotia curiously looked at his big brother.

"Tapion, what were our parents like? You never talk about them and the Wizard never even knew them. I was wondering if you could tell me a bit about them, please?" wondered Minotia.

Tapion closed his eyes and, for the first time in years, recalled his parent's faces. Even after so many years, Tapion could still recall every single line and curve of his parent's faces like they were his own.

"Our parents were simple farmers. Our father was a good fighter, even though he didn't have to be. Normally only those who know magic or live near cities learn how to fight, but our father was different. He wanted to protect his family encase anything bad ever happened. Our mother was a beauty beyond compare. She was the most beautiful woman on all Konats, or at least that's what our father always used to say to her. You remind me a lot of our mother, Minotia. You have her eyes and kind spirit. People said I used to look like father, but I never really thought so. We better get started on our chores. Come on Minotia, I'll tell you some more about our parents later. Right now we have to work." explained Tapion.

Minotia nodded in understanding. The six year old gathered up the dishes and began cleaning them in an old washtub. Tapion grabbed a broom and started to sweep the stone floors of his home. For many hours the two brothers worked.

They swept and cleaned the floors by hand, gathered more fire wood, cleaned out the ashes from the fire place, and did a bunch of other chores for most of the day. Tapion and Minotia took a few breaks every now and then, and they did eat the remainder of the vegetable soup, but for the most part they just completed their chores and went on with their training.

With all the chores done, Tapion and Minotia were now able to move on to their training. Tapion grabbed his and Minotia's swords and the two brothers went outside to practice sparing.

"Do you remember the moves and stances the Wizard showed you Minotia?" asked Tapion.

Minotia nodded in response to his brother's question.

"I remember the stances Tapion." answered Minotia.

"Good. Then let us begin." said Tapion.

The two Konatsian wizard apprentices drew their swords and took their respective fighting stances. Tapion and Minotia's stances were both flawless, despite the large age gap between the two brothers.

At the exact same moment, Tapion and Minotia abandoned their stances and lunged at each other. The two brothers clashed swords. For the next three hours Tapion and Minotia spared. They pushed themselves to their limits and sometimes a bit beyond what they though where their limits. But eventually they both got tired and decided to stop.

Tapion and Minotia stood before each other, both brothers panting and sweating. Both of the Konatsian brothers were leaning against their swords trying to stay standing. Tapion looked at his younger brother, a weak, existed smile on his face.

"I think that's enough Minotia, for a while anyways. I know our master wouldn't want us to over work ourselves. Let's just rest for a little while." tiredly suggested Tapion.

"That sounds like a good idea." replied Minotia.

Minotia's legs gave in and he fell to the soft, grass covered ground. Tapion summoned up all his remaining strength to walk to his younger brother's side and sit down next to him. The two brothers lied back and looked at the passing clouds for what seemed like an eternity.

The Great Konatsian Wizard returned to his home later than he expected. The sun had long set and both moons were already beginning to rise. He had found little if anything on his hunting trip and had returned home mostly empty handed.

The Wizard entered his home. He left his bow and quiver of two dozen arrows in their rightful place on the wall near the door. All was quiet in the two story stone house.

"Minotia and Tapion must be asleep. It is probably better that way. I don't feel like having to explain to my two students why I was out later than expected and have little to show for my long hunting trip. If they knew the real reason I was gone, they would not believe me, at least not yet anyway. Another year or two and they will know partly what I do." thought the Wizard.

The Wizard clenched his fist and tried to keep from lashing out, something a powerful and greatly respected wizard like himself could never do, not even when he was alone.

"I have to find a way to stop that monster. I cannot let what happened to me happen to them as well. I won't let it happen. I've still got another two years. If I can't find anything to stop that monster and help my students, then I'm afraid Tapion and Minotia will be forced to relive the same fate I have been forced to live, and who known how many more, for so long." silently spoke the Wizard.

The Great Konatsian Wizard removed his cloak and left it near the entrance to his home. He walked up the single spiraling staircase to the second floor. The Wizard passed by many doors until he found the one he was looking for. He cracked open the door a little and peered inside.

Tapion and Minotia were sleeping in the same bed. The two brothers had done a bit of magic training. When they were done, they so exhausted that Tapion and Minotia just fell asleep in Tapion's room.

The Wizard smiled at his two students. This was the third time in the last month he had caught Tapion and Minotia sleeping together, and he was sure there were more times the brothers had slept together than he knew about. It seemed like it was becoming a habit for the two brothers to be sleeping together.

"I won't let anything happen to you. Not again." swore the Wizard.

With the knowledge that his students were safely asleep, the Wizard closed the door and walked to his own room. He quickly undressed and fell into an uneasy sleep. Terrible dreams about his past plagued the Wizard as he slept; dreams that would eventually become Tapion and Minotia's future, not unless The Great Konatsian was able to do something to stop it. And he was sworn to stop it, no matter what the cost it paid on him.

**This is the turning point it the story. You'll find more about what the Wizard is hiding in the next chapter. So anyway, I'm going to be making up some of the Konatsian traditions. If you don't like it then don't read. Comment if you like the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the anime or manga.**

Tapion awoke at sunrise. He stretched and got out of bed. The Konatsian took off his sleeping robe and got dressed for the day.

Tapion put on a pale green body suit, a long orange tunic that went passed his knees, and a black belt to keep the tunic in place. Tapion then put on yellow boots, yellow armbands, brown gloves, and the metal wring onto his head. Finally Tapion put on the long blue scarf the Great Konatsian Wizard had given him for his seventeenth birthday three months ago.

When Tapion was dressed, he walked out of his room. The young Konatsian looked at the surrounding that where still a little unfamiliar to him. For three days now Tapion, his little brother Minotia, and their teacher, the Wizard, had been in the Capital of Konats. They were simply filling in the last few weeks of the three months they had to spend in the Capital, than they could go back to their home in the forest and not have to deal with the Capital or its inhabitance until next year.

Minotia and the Wizard came walking down the hall to Tapion's room. Tapion smiled at his brother and his mentor. The two stopped in front of Tapion.

Minotia wore a short sleeved green bodysuit, a knee length yellow tunic, and a black belt. The young Konatsian also wore the red sash the Wizard had gotten him when he turned eight, brown gloves, brown yellow tipped boots, and the metal wring was on his head. The Great Konatsian Wizard wore a black bodysuit, dark blue knee length tunic, a hooded orange cloak, a blue scarf, orange arm and leg bands, and brown yellow tipped boots. The two had their swords with them.

Tapion quickly grabbed his sword and followed after his brother and his mentor. Not much was said between the three as they walked to the Council Chamber. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Karlis came running to the Wizard, Tapion, and Minotia.

Karlis' long orange hair was free from its normal ponytail and her white robe and dark blue vest were tattered and torn. The three Konatsians could tell that something wasn't right when they looked at the priestess.

"Come quickly. It's an emergency. Something has begun attacking the outer reaches of the Capital. The Elder Wizard and the Council have to speak with you. Please. Come quickly." exclaimed Karlis.

Without waisting anytime, the Wizard, Tapion, and Minotia followed Karlis to the Council Chambers. The four Konatsians rushed into the Council Chambers and found the Elder Wizard and ten of the Council waiting for them. The Elder Wizard approached the Great Konatsian Wizard.

"A creature is attacking the outer limits of the Capital. We have received word from other areas that this beast has already attacked and destroyed many town and cities and already killed thousands of people. From what we can tell these attacks have been going on for half a month, but we only got word of it now. Distances between cities have left us unprepared for such a catastrophe. We need your help Wizard, and the help of your students. Defend the Capital or else all of Konats will fall." explained the Elder Wizard.

The Wizard knew what he had to do.

"My students and I will fight. What does this creature look like? We have to know what this beast is in order to stop it." stated the Wizard.

One of the Council members handed the Elder Wizard a scroll. The Elder Wizard opened the scroll and showed it to the Wizard and his students.

"From the reports and sightings from witness, like the young priestess Karlis here, we believe this is the one responsible for destroying the cities and killing almost a third of our population. The creature is called Hirudegarn." told the Elder Wizard.

The picture of Hirudegarn suggested that he was over thirty feet tall, had a long flexible tail, walked on two legs, and had an armor like hide. The creature was also pure ugly and looked like it could only lead to trouble.

Another Council member handed the Elder Wizard a different scroll. The Elder Wizard handed the scroll to the Great Konatsian Wizard. The Great Konatsian Wizard opened and skimmed over the scroll.

"Everyone on Konats knows the story of how our ancestors defeated a race known as the Kashvar and sealed their creation, a beast called Hirudegarn, in stone with an enchanted sword and two magical ocarinas. We believe the Kashvar have returned and have reawakened Hirudegarn. The Kashvar and this beast have to be stopped before all of Konats is destroyed." continued explaining the Elder Wizard.

The Wizard knew of the legend about Hirudegarn and the Kashvar. The Kashvar were a power hungry race who thought themselves the dominant species in the universe. They had tried to wipe out the Konatsians with the beast they called Hirudegarn. Luckily Hirudegarn had been sealed in stone and most of the Kashvar killed. The rest were forced into hiding in the darkest and most isolated parts of Konats were they remained, until now.

"If we are going to stop Hirudegarn then we are going to need the enchanted sword and two magical ocarinas that our ancestors used to seal him in stone in the first place." noted the Wizard.

One of the Council members, probably male by the deepness of his voice, was out raged by what the Great Konatsian Wizard had said.

"How are we supposed to find those ancient tools in such a short time? The sword and ocarinas have been lost for centuries. No one has seen them since Hirudegarn was first defeated." shouted the Council member.

The Wizard looked at the Council member with blank eyes.

"I am afraid you are wrong. I have located the enchanted sword and one of the two ocarinas. They are both safely secured in the temple that Karlis works at. I found them when I was exploring some old ruins I found on my lands. And I happen to have the second ocarina here with me." simply said the Wizard.

The Wizard reached behind his back and pulled the cord holding the ocarina in place behind his back. He showed the ocarina to the Elder Wizard and the Council members that were gathered.

Without waisting another moment, the Elder Wizard gave orders to Karlis to go to her temple and bring back the sword and the ocarina to the Council Chambers. Karlis gladly followed the Elder Wizard's orders without hesitation.

Tapion and Minotia remained motionless. The brothers didn't know what to make of the situation. They were brought out of their blank stare by the Great Konatsian Wizard. The Wizard gave Tapion the ocarina he as holding.

"I need you both to be strong. Tapion you will use that ocarina to distract Hirudegarn. Minotia will help you by using the other ocarina. I will use the sword to slay Hirudegarn. I need you both to be strong. And whatever happens, I was glad to have spent the last seven years as your teacher." instructed the Wizard.

Karlis returned in a little while with the enchanted sword and the second ocarina. The Wizard took the two ancient tools from his old friend. He removed his own sword and strapped the enchanted blade to his back, and he gave Minotia the second ocarina. Now that they had everything they needed, the Wizard led Tapion and Minotia away from the Council Chambers and into the battle of their lives.

The group of master and students stopped when they saw the monster. Hirudegarn had already moved in from the outskirts of the Capital and had begun to attack some sacred monuments from ancient Konats. The beast was more hideous and disgusting than the picture the three Konatsians had been shown of him.

People fled past the Wizard, Tapion, and Minotia trying to get to safety farther in the city. Tapion looked at the scene before him and then he looked at his little brother. Minotia smiled at Tapion. Tapion didn't have long to wonder why his brother was smiling in such a crises before the Wizard started shouting them orders.

"Tapion, Minotia, we have to move. Now!" shouted the Wizard.

Tapion and Minotia put the ocarinas to their lips and began to play. The brothers realised the ocarinas had to also be enchanted because neither of them knew how to play any instruments. The melody coming from the two brothers' ocarinas seemed to enrage Hirudegarn.

Hirudegarn stormed towards the two brothers. Tapion and Minotia continued to play as they summoned up all the magic they knew and began to fly. They jumped from grand pillars and buildings as Hirudegarn continued to make his way towards the two brothers.

With Hirudegarn distracted, the Wizard found the opportunity to strike. With one sweep of the enchanted blade, Hirudegarn was cut in two. The beast might have been cleaved in two, but it was still alive.

The Wizard grit his teeth. He had failed. The only option he had left was to seal Hirudegarn inside of his students. He had hoped to keep from this tragedy happening, but it looked like history was doomed to repeat itself.

"Tapion, Minotia, you will have to play a melody that will seal Hirudegarn inside of you. It is the only way to keep him from destroying the rest of Konats. It took all of my energy to cut him in two. Hurry, before it is too late." exclaimed the Wizard.

Tapion and Minotia began to play a different song on their ocarinas. It seemed as though they knew what song had to be used to seal Hirudegarn inside of them. Hirudegarn's body became pure energy and flowed into the two brother's body. The top half was sealed inside of Tapion and the bottom half was sealed inside of Minotia. They felt it was a small price to pay in order for peace.

When the Elder Wizard and the Council were told of what happened; they were all left speechless. The Council was grateful that the Great Konatsian Wizard and his two students had defeated Hirudegarn, but they were also displeased that the only way to stop Hirudegarn was to have him sealed inside of Tapion and Minotia. The Elder Wizard decided the best course of action would be to have Tapion and Minotia sealed away themselves. When the Wizard heard of this, he was outraged.

"You can't do this. Tapion and Minotia have risked everything for the sake of Konats. You can't just seal them away. Has the Council become so cruel as to let children be confined as though they were prisoners?" shouted the Wizard.

The Elder Wizard glared at the Great Konatsian Wizard from behind his veil covered face.

"That is enough out of you, Great Konatsian Wizard. You know to hold your tongue when I address those within the Council Chambers. The decision has been made. The best craftsmen and magic users in the Capital will be done making the music boxes, which will seal Tapion and Minotia away, within three days. I am sorry but we have no other choice. You already know that anything sealed within a living creature can easily escape when that creature sleeps. The moment Tapion and Minotia fall asleep, Hirudegarn will be released and cause havoc on all of Konats. You yourself Wizard have said there was no other way to stop Hirudegarn than by sealing him within your students. This has to be done, for the good of all Konats." explained the Elder Wizard.

Within three days the music boxes were complete. All that had to be done was for Tapion and Minotia to be sealed within them.

Before the ceremony to seal Tapion and Minotia away was preformed, the Wizard was given a moment to say goodbye to his students. Tapion and Minotia looked at their mentor. Never before had the two brothers seen their teacher so depressed. The Great Konatsian Wizard put aside his feeling for a moment so he could speak with his students for the last time.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this. I was glad to have you both as my students. Hopefully we will meet again someday." sighed the Wizard.

The Wizard removed the enchanted sword and his regular sword from his belt. He gave the enchanted sword to Tapion and his regular sword to Minotia.

"I think you will need these. Remember what I have taught you. Good luck to both of you. And whatever happens, remember that I will always be proud of you both. Goodbye Tapion, Minotia. You have both been the sons I never had. Farewell." sadly said the Wizard.

With their final goodbyes said, the ceremony began. Tapion and Minotia were sealed inside the music boxes and sent to opposite ends of the galaxy. The Great Konatsian Wizard would never see his students again for as long as he lived.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the anime or manga.**

How long had he been sealed away? It was getting hard to tell. Tapion couldn't tell if only a few days or a thousand years had passed since he was sealed in the music box. All he could do was play on his ocarina and wait for someone to open the music box.

Suddenly Tapion felt a strange pull at his very been. It was as if the music box was opening. Tapion wondered if the people of Konats had finally found a way to exterminate Hirudegarn without him having to be sealed away. If his music box was opening then it had to be true. Why else would the music box be opening?

Tapion waited to be fully freed from the music box and to finally be reunited with his little brother. The Council had designed the music boxes so that Minotia's would have to be opened first before Tapion could be freed from his. And if Tapion was being set free, then it meant that Minotia was free and soon the brothers would be together once again. But when Tapion opened his green eyes, he didn't see his brother or any Konatsians; he only saw a group of strangers.

One of the strangers was a tall adult male with wild, spiked black hair and dark brown eyes and was dressed in an orange fighting uniform, with blue tunic underneath, a blue sash, blue boots and blue wristbands. A short adult female was at the adult male's side. The adult female had blue hair cut to cover half her ears, blue eyes, and wore a short black dress. He could tell the adult male and female were not mates, but there still was a strong bond between them.

Tapion also noticed two young boys about Minotia's age and two young adults of opposite genders around his age. The young male had short spiked black hair, dark brown eyes, wore a long sleeved white tunic, black vest, and red pants. The female at his side was rather short, had short black hair, blue eyes, wore a yellow tunic, and white shorts. One of the two boys had lavender hair cut to expose half his ears, blue eyes, wore a blue tunic, and white shorts. And the other boy looked like a carbon copy of the adult male, even hair style and eye colour were the same, dressed in a white tunic and shorts.

Tapion felt that the young male and female were not mates, but that they would be soon. He also suspected there was a relation between the adult male, the young male, and the dark haired boy. They all resembled each other and had a similar energy. Tapion was also able to guess that the adult female and the other boy were related to each other.

There were also two others who stood before Tapion. One was a short male with black hair dressed in a red tunic and pants. The other one was a short old male with long white hair, had red skin, tapered ears, and dressed in strange clothing.

The red skinned old man approached Tapion. Tapion secured his ocarina to his belt and drew the enchanted sword from its sheath. The Konatsian was on guard in front of this group of strangers.

"Stay back. Was it you who revived me?" bitterly asked Tapion.

The old man smiled at Tapion.

"You're most welcome. Nice to have some leg room after a thousand years." said the old man.

Tapion was taken aback by what the old man had said. He had been sealed away for a thousand years. That would mean his master and everyone he ever knew was dead. For all he knew, Konats itself could be gone. The thought of his home world being gone gave Tapion a worse feeling than when the Great Konatsian Wizard found him and Minotia after their parents had been killed by an earthquake. But Tapion wasn't going to let that show in front of these strangers. He was a warrior and the apprentice of the Great Konatsian Wizard. He could not show weakness, no matter what the circumstance.

"You old fool. Send me back." demanded Tapion.

"Not an option. Now that the music box is destroyed." told the old man.

Tapion looked out of the corner of his eye and saw the shattered remains of the music box. This wasn't good. Without the music box Tapion wouldn't be able to keep the upper part of Hirudegarn sealed within him. He had to isolate himself before the top half of Hirudegarn escaped.

The adult male walked towards Tapion with a goofy smile on his face. Tapion indirectly looked at the adult male dressed in the strange orange fighting uniform.

"Hi there. You must be Tapion. My name's Goku. We had a hard time getting you out." cheerfully said Goku.

Tapion turned away from the man called Goku and the others of his group.

"Do you have any idea what you have done? Well, do you? I don't know that I can stop him this time." blankly said Tapion.

"What do you mean?" wondered Goku.

Tapion didn't answer Goku's question. He just stormed off in a random direction. Tapion could hear the others talking behind him but he just ignored them. He had no reason to listen to the group of strangers talk. There was no way they could help him and he was going to endanger anymore lives by being around anyone.

The Konatsian found a rather strange looking building a long way from where he had been released from the music box. He decided to look around the place a little bit.

"I guess this will have to do. It's better than nothing. And it looks like no one has been here for a while. That's good. If no one comes here than I won't be a danger to them." thought Tapion.

Tapion entered the strange building and got comfortable. Tapion knew it was important for him to remain isolated and he was sworn to stay that way. But not everyone else on the planet was going to let him be that way.

Tapion could feel the presence of two other people. He realised it was the two boys he had seen when he was released. The Konatsian knew he had to get rid of them, he just didn't know how.

It was the lavender haired boy who stuck his head through an opening in the roof. Tapion glared at the boy from the floor and growled in annoyance. The lavender haired boy jumped back in fear. Tapion could hear the boy say something to his friend before they both ran off.

When Tapion could no longer sense the boys, he allowed himself to relax a bit. He sighed and looked at the ocarina he held in his hand.

"This is all I have left of my home world. This sword and this ocarina are all I have to remember my master and brother. I hope you had a good life Wizard. I hope you didn't grieve the loss of Minotia and me too bad. Minotia, wherever you are, I hope you are safe. Hopefully we will meet again someday." sighed Tapion.

Tapion began to play his ocarina. He played the same song he had used to distract Hirudegarn before the Great Konatsian Wizard had cut the beast in two. Tapion continued to play his ocarina well into the night, past sunset, as the stars began to shine.

Suddenly Tapion sensed two people coming towards him. He secured his ocarina to his belt and grabbed the enchanted sword that lay at his side. Those who had approached the building revealed themselves. It was those boys again. Tapion though he had scared them off. It looked like he was wrong.

The two boys were scared when Tapion looked like he was about ready to unsheathe his sword. The lavender haired boy took a few steps forward.

"Hi. Here you go. Help yourself." nervously said the lavender haired boy.

The lavender haired boy put a plate of food down on a metal barrel. Tapion sheathed his sword with a blank look on his face.

"You can't save the world on an empty stomach." stuttered the lavender haired boy.

Tapion remained silent. He didn't even look at the two young boys as he walked farther into the strange building.

The lavender haired boy sighed. The other boy put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"We better get going Trunks. Everyone's going to be wondering where we are. And besides, I'm hungry. I want to get back before all the food is gone." childishly said the boy.

"Fine Goten we can go. My mom's going to be wondering where we disappeared to anyway. Come on. Last one there doesn't get to eat." replied Trunks.

Trunks ran in the direction of his home. Goten frowned at his friend.

"No fair Trunks. You got a head start. That's cheating." complained Goten.

Trunks looked back at Goten.

"Hurry up or you won't get anything to eat. Goku and Gohan have probably eaten everything already. If you hurry up I'll let you play with some of my toys." offered Trunks.

Goten seemed to perk up at the mention of Trunks letting him play with some of the other boy's toys.

"Toys, alright. Let's hurry Trunks. I want to play with some of your toys." cheered Goten.

The two young boys disappeared from Tapion's sight. When the two boys were gone, the Konatsian let out a long sigh.

"Those two just won't give up. I thought I made it clear I wanted to be left alone. Can't anyone on this planet take a hint?" said Tapion.

Tapion looked at the food the boy called Trunks had left him. The Konatsian looked away from the food, obviously making up his mind not to eat it. Though Tapion hated to appear rude, the Great Konatsian Wizard and his parents, before they died, had taught him to always be polite to everyone he met, but it was for the safety of everyone else. He couldn't get attached. He just couldn't.

Tapion sat back down and looked at the ceiling. A thousand different thoughts ran through his head at once but there was only one thing Tapion wanted to know, but he couldn't get the answers to. Was Minotia alright? When had he been released? Was it not to long before he was freed from the music box or had the young Konatsian wizard apprentice been released centuries ago?

The thought of Minotia being released a long time before he was, made Tapion a little uneasy. But it also brought on the feeling that something wasn't right. Tapion just knew that Minotia had suffered some tragic fate soon after his release of the music box.

"I can't keep thinking like this. For all I know Minotia could be fine. He could have been released by a peaceful race that was strong enough to slay the lower half of Hirudegarn? For all I know he could be living peacefully somewhere out there in the galaxy. If he was released early enough he could have a mate and children now? Or he could still be sealed in the music box? I know the Elder Wizard and several of the Council said that Minotia's music box had to be opened first before I could be released, but what if someone found a way around that problem? I'll just have to accept that I'm free and try to find a way to deal with Hirudegarn. I can worry about unsolvable question later. For now I just have to try and survive on this strange planet." deeply thought Tapion.

**Sorry about the late update. Comment if you like the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the anime or manga.**

Tapion did not move for many hours after Trunks and Goten left. He didn't even bother looking at the food the two young males had brought him. He just wasn't in the mood to eat. His memories kept him from eating.

Late at night, Tapion felt a familiar sinister energy. He knew what the energy was coming from, Hirudegarn. The Konatsian warrior quickly strapped the enchanted sword to his back and grabbed his ocarina before he rushed out to deal with Hirudegarn.

Although Hirudegarn was a threat to the entire planet, Tapion was just the slightest bit enlightened by Hirudegarn's presence. If Hirudegarn was on the planet, then maybe Minotia was too? Tapion just hoped he could handle Hirudegarn, and if his brother was on the planet that Minotia was alright.

Tapion arrived just as two warriors were about to start fighting against Hirudegarn. He recognised the two warriors as the young male and female he had seen when he was first released from the music box. The male was dressed in a dark bodysuit, green tunic, white gloves, white yellow tipped boots, a white cloth covered his black hair, and he had on something black that covered his eyes. The female also wore a dark bodysuit, a light blue tunic, pink cape, white gloves, white yellow tipped boots, and a pink and white helmet. Tapion could only guess that these were fighting uniforms for the planet, but he didn't understand why they looked so silly. But he guessed not every planet in the galaxy had the same idea of combat wear, just as long as it worked.

Tapion decided to watch the two fight for a bit before he engaged in battle himself. He wanted to see if these strange beens could actually stand a chance against a beast like Hirudegarn. If they could, then perhaps Tapion could get some help on this strange planet after all?

Tapion saw the two warriors do some sort of strange dance before they engaged in battle. He was starting to rethink that he could actually get help defeating Hirudegarn. And what he saw next only proved his point.

The lower half of Hirudegarn tossed the two warriors around like they were nothing. The female was thrown to the ground. She took off her helmet and looked up to the male.

"Be careful Gohan." warned the female.

"I'll be fine Videl. Don't worry." insisted Gohan.

Tapion watched the warrior called Gohan turn away from the female warrior named Videl. Gohan turned his attention from his comrade to the beast right in from on him.

"So you want to do this the hard way? Fine." blankly said Gohan.

Gohan powered up, making the white cloth on his head disintegrate. Tapion watched as the warrior named Gohan continued to fight against the lower half of Hirudegarn, but it was no use. Gohan was not strong enough to take on planet Konats' most feared nightmare. That's when Tapion knew he had to intervene.

The Konatsian stuck to the shadows as he began to play his ocarina. Hirudegarn's lower half began to stammer and fall. There were great looks of confusion coming from Gohan and Videl's faces. They didn't know what to make of what was going on right before their eyes.

Hirudegarn's lower half became smoke and disappeared. Tapion decided it would be best if he disappeared too. He was careful to make sure that no one saw him. Gohan might have gotten glimpse of him as he left the battleground, but Tapion was not going to hang around so the two warriors would actually see him.

For many hours Tapion sat on the ground, his back turned to the entrance. He looked at his ocarina and recalled what had happened before and after he had been sealed in the music box. Whenever his mind drifted to his home or what had just happened, Tapion felt more trapped than when he was confined within the music box.

Suddenly a sound caught Tapion's sensitive hearing. The Konatsian warrior looked over his shoulder and saw the boy named Trunks trying to pick up some kind of container he had dropped. Tapion looked away from the young boy, tying his ocarina to his belt as he began to walk away. Trunks gathered up what he had dropped and made sure he had a secure grip on it unlike last time.

"I brought you some drinks. Just encase you get thirsty." told Trunks.

"Leave me alone." demanded Tapion.

Trunks set down the drinks beside the food he and Goten had brought Tapion earlier.

"At least you're talking. You don't have to be so moody." stated Trunks.

"Get out!" shouted Tapion.

Trunks ran away from the angry Konatsian as fast as he could. When the kid was out of both his sight and hearing range, Tapion began to relax a bit. Now all he had to do was stay awake.

"I need to stay awake. Minotia and I were warned by the Council and the Elder Wizard about what would happen if we fell asleep. I'll lose control of Hirudegarn and he will be able to escape. And with the lower half free I can't risk it." thought Tapion.

But it was no use. The strain from the fight he had just been in combined with having been up for three days prior to being sealed away, was just too much for Tapion to bear. And so, Tapion fell into a dreamless sleep.

As soon as Tapion had lost consciousness, a blue portal formed above him. A powerful wind was created as the upper half of Hirudegarn tried to escape.

Tapion awoke from his sleep without a seconds delay. He saw Hirudegarn trying to escape and instinctively reached for his ocarina, but it wasn't there. Tapion saw his ocarina half way across the room. He silently cursed himself. His ocarina must have rolled away when he had carelessly drifted off to sleep.

Quickly, Tapion dived for the ocarina. He grabbed the ocarina and landed against a wall, hard. Tapion didn't focus on the pain he was feeling from slamming himself in the wall, the beast right in front of him made him forget all about the pain in his back. Tapion began to play the song to seal Hirudegarn inside of his body.

Hirudegarn screamed and thrashed about; trying to escape the spell but it was no use. The beast once again became pure energy and was sealed back inside of the Konatsian warrior. With Hirudegarn once again sealed inside of him, Tapion focused on staying awake and trying to find a way to permanently deal with Hirudegarn, both halves of the monstrous beast.

The next day Trunks returned to the place Tapion was staying. The building was in even worse ruins than when Trunks had left the night before. He wondered what had caused the destruction to the building, but put it in the back of his mind when he saw Tapion.

"You're okay. That's great." cheerfully said Trunks.

Tapion glared at the boy. Trunks just smiled at the Konatsian. Trunks put down the food he had been carrying as he began to talk to Tapion.

"It's breakfast. I'll just put it down here. Sandwiches. I made them myself. Later." happily told Trunks.

Trunks left without saying another word. Tapion just looked at the food then went back to his deep thinking.

Throughout the entire day Tapion remained isolated. He didn't receive anymore unexpected visits, which was grateful for. That was until sundown.

Tapion was standing outside of the building playing his ocarina. Trunks came bounding out of nowhere and rushed into the old building. Tapion stopped playing and looked to see what the young boy was doing.

A small creature had climbed up to where Trunks had been leaving Tapion food. Trunks didn't seem to happy that the small creature was near the food.

"Move you stupid cat. That's people food. I said move." screamed Trunks.

The cat jumped down from the barrel and ran away. Trunks then turn his attention back to Tapion.

"Don't stop playing because of me. You sound great. I've heard you playing before. That's an ocarina, right? I know my instruments. I play some myself." explained Trunks.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, an old man appeared. Tapion thought it was the same man he had seen when he was released from the music box. He thought he had heard the one named Goku call the old man by the name Hoi?

Hoi rushed forward and knocked the ocarina from Tapion's hand. Trunks grabbed the ocarina. Hoi charged at the lavender haired boy.

"Give me that flute." ordered Hoi.

Hoi and Trunks fought for a few brief heartbeats. During the fight, a lantern was accidentally knocked over and a small fire started. Tapion rushed to the side of the lavender haired boy.

"Trunks here." called Tapion.

"Right." replied Trunks.

Trunks was about to throw Tapion his ocarina when Hoi interrupted them.

"Wait. Hear me out. Tapion is not a hero. In fact it is he who destroyed the city." exclaimed Hoi.

Trunks was shocked by what hoi had told him. Tapion remained emotionless in the face of the enemy, just as his master had taught him to do.

"No Trunks. He's lying." blankly said Tapion.

Hoi wasn't going let Trunks give Tapion back the ocarina. It would foil all of his plans.

"Once you hand him the flute he will destroy your planet and the rest of the galaxy. Give it here. I'll save you." assured Hoi.

"He won't. He is evil." said Tapion.

Trunks looked from Tapion to Hoi. The young boy tossed the ocarina to who he believe was telling the truth. Tapion easily caught the ocarina with one hand. Hoi groaned and rushed out of the building before the two had a second to try and stop him.

Trunks rushed towards Tapion. A large smiled was on the boys face. Trunks' smile dissipated when he saw the stern glare Tapion was giving him.

"I thought...never mind." sadly said Trunks.

Trunks began to walk away. Before he could walk more than a few steps, Tapion stopped him.

"I'm hungry. Would you care to join me?" politely asked Tapion.

Trunks looked back at Tapion and smiled. The two sat down and began to eat the food trunks had brought earlier in the day. Not much was said between the two, at least said from Tapion anyway.

Trunks had told Tapion he was a Saiyan (half-Saiyan anyway) and that he could go Super Saiyan. Tapion didn't know what a 'Saiyan' or 'Super Saiyan' was. He suspected Super Saiyan was a technique unique to the Saiyan species, but Tapion didn't push Trunks for any information. And trunks respected him in turn by not asking any questions, at least not yet.

Who knows? Perhaps Tapion would grow to be fond of this new planet and its people? He saw currently growing fond of Trunks. That was clear for the entire world to see.

**Sorry about the late update. I've been having a bit of a computer problem lately. It won't take so long to get the next chapter up. Comment if you like the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the anime or manga.**

Tapion and Trunks finished eating their meal. The Konatsian warrior arose from his seat and looked at the young half-Saiyan.

"It's getting late. You should probably get back to your family. They might start worrying if you are out past night fall." told Tapion.

Trunks looked at the Konatsian. A cheerful glint was in the child half-Saiyan's blue eyes. For a moment Tapion thought he was looking at Minotia, but he was brought back to reality when Trunks spoke out loud to him.

"My dad's somewhere training and my mom knows where I am. Why don't you come over? I already asked my mom and she said you would be welcome. What do you say Tapion? Will you please come over? Please?" asked Trunks.

Tapion thought about it and came up with his decision.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt if I went over to your home for a little bit of tome. Alright Trunks I'll come. Show the way to your home." replied Tapion.

Trunks smiled and rushed strait for his house. Tapion had an easy time keeping up with the young half-Saiyan. Trunks' house wasn't too far from where Tapion had been staying, so it wasn't too much of a strain on the Konatsian to keep up with the faster and more agile half-Saiyan.

Trunks led Tapion inside his house. The half-Saiyan led the Konatsian to his room. When they were in his room, Trunks showed Tapion all the toys he had. Tapion tried his best to pay attention to Trunks, but his mind kept wondering to Hirudegarn and the danger he was posing to everyone by being so close to them.

In the next few hours Trunks began to get tired. Tapion, letting the same big brother instincts he used with Minotia take over, picked up the tired half-Saiyan and put him to bed. Trunks looked up at Tapion as the Konatsian turned off his bedroom light.

"Tapion, do you have any brothers or sisters?" curiously asked Trunks.

Tapion suddenly froze. Images of Minotia flashed through his head. He recalled every moment from when the Great Konatsian Wizard found him and his little brother after the earthquake that had killed their parents to just before he and Minotia had to be sealed away in the specially designed music boxes by orders of the Elder Wizard and his Council. Tapion forced himself to repress the memories of his past and tried to stay focused on what was right in front of him.

"A brother yes." blankly answered Tapion.

"I knew it. What's he like?" wondered Trunks.

"He was a good kid. A good heart." answered Tapion.

Trunks was getting more interested by the second. Tapion was finally talking and he wanted to know everything about the mysterious warrior who had been sealed inside the music box for a thousand years.

"What about your planet? Is it anything like Earth?" continued asking Trunks.

"Sort of. My home was in the South Galaxy. A small planet called Konats. Green lush forests and water so clear you could see the bottom of the deepest ocean. It was a beautiful world, before the nightmare, Hirudegarn, a phantom of mist and shadow. What he found in peace he left in pieces. It was said there were many but we only saw one. It reduced the land to ash and hunted my people to the verge of extinction. There were only a handful of us left when a miracle happened." recalled Tapion.

Tapion stopped when he noticed Trunks was asleep. Talking about what had happened on Konats had made Tapion recall something Minotia did on that fateful day. Minotia had smiled. Why would Minotia smile before going into a battle that could cost them their lives? Tapion didn't understand it then and he still didn't understand it a thousand years later.

The Konatsian sighed and shook his head. He got up off of Trunks' bed and left the young half-Saiyan's room. He was about to leave when Trunks' mother (Tapion recalled Trunks telling him her name was Bulma) saw him.

"Where are you going? You're welcome to stay the night. We've got plenty of room. Besides, I know Trunks will be happy if you are here when he wakes up." offered Bulma.

Tapion turned and looked at the lavender haired half-Saiyan's mother.

"I can't stay." said Tapion.

"Why not?" asked Bulma.

Tapion turned away from the Earth woman.

"Forget what Hoi told you. Having me around is dangerous." blankly replied Tapion.

Bulma was a bit startled by Tapion saying he was dangerous.

"Dangerous? You don't really seem dangerous to me Tapion. Why don't you tell me about it?" suggested Bulma.

Tapion nodded. He followed the short blue haired woman to a small room. They both sat on a small sofa and Bulma poured herself and Tapion some tea.

"If it's too difficult we can talk later." assured Bulma.

Tapion assured Bulma he would be alright. He began to tell the woman the story about Hoi, the Kashvar, Hirudegarn, and his little brother. Tapion told her the entire story from start to finish, only leaving out a few vague details about the Great Konatsian Wizard and some things the Elder Wizard and the Council told him before Minotia and he were sealed within the music boxes.

"And now here I am. A thousand years later and nothings changed. Still a prisoner, outside looking in." finished explaining Tapion.

"What about your brother?" wondered Bulma.

Tapion thought about seeing Hirudegarn's lower half earlier. If the lower half was free then Minotia had to either be dead or captured. The Kashvar were not known for taking prisoners so that only left the option that Minotia was dead. And that was a fact Tapion was finding hard to accept.

"I have no idea. Probably dead." assumed Tapion.

Bulma was outraged when she found out the truth about Hoi.

"Hoi won't get away with this." swore Bulma.

"As long as I stay awake he can't free the upper half. I never thought I'd say this, but I really miss that music box." sighed Tapion.

Bulma realised what Tapion had just said.

"Wait, you haven't slept since it was destroyed? Hey, I'll build you a new one. Better yet, I'll build you an entire bedroom. You can stretch your legs out without getting splinters." offered Bulma.

"But the music box was specially designed." stated Tapion.

Bulma seemed to have an answer for the Konatsian warrior's protest.

"I know. The remains are in my lab. I reproduce the same material." insisted Bulma.

Tapion didn't know what to say. This woman was offering to build him a room so he could sleep without having to worry about Hirudegarn's upper half escaping. He didn't know what he had done to find himself in the presence of such accepting and generous people.

"I don't know what to say." surprisingly said Tapion.

"We'll call it even, if you spend some time with Trunks." said Bulma.

"Deal." gratefully agreed Tapion.

Bulma left the room. She wanted to get some sleep before she started work on Tapion's room in the morning. Tapion remained in the room. He took up a meditative position and spent the rest of the night in deep meditation, clearing his thoughts and his mind of all distractions. All Tapion thought about that night as he meditated was how much he was looking forward to getting some sleep after a thousand years.

**Sorry about the late update. I've been busy with a few other things. The next chapter won't take such as long to write. Comment if you like the story and comment on my other stories as well. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the anime or manga.**

The next day Tapion kept his word with Bulma and spent the morning playing with Trunks. Trunks showed Tapion a few Earth games and in return Tapion showed the half-Saiyan Konatsian games. The two even showed each other some of their fighting moves.

Bulma walked out onto the porch still dressed in her pajamas. She rubbed her eyes and looked down into her family's private garden. She saw Trunks and Tapion playing together. Trunks was climbing all over the Konatsian warrior.

"Rooms ready. You want to check it out?" cheerfully asked Bulma.

"This I got to see." replied Tapion.

Tapion and Trunks walked inside of Capsule Corp. Bulma showed her son and the Konatsian warrior the place she had been building the room for Tapion to sleep in. Tapion was impressed by the room Bulma had built and curiously looked around it.

"This chamber generates the same frequency as the music box, allowing you to achieve remsleep while remaining in control of all cognitive functions." explained Bulma

Tapion turned back to Bulma, a grateful smile on his face.

"It's perfect. Thank you." thanked Tapion.

That night Tapion tried to get some sleep for the first time in a thousand years. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax. Tapion was nearly asleep when a familiar feeling began to stir inside his chest.

Hirudegarn was trying escaping. Tapion cried out in the ever so familiar pain. He tried his best to keep Hirudegarn sealed inside him. The beast had already tried to escape once there was no way Tapion was going to let Hirudegarn try and escape from him a second time.

The music from Tapion's ocarina was enough to seal Hirudegarn back inside of him before it was too late. But the room and the chamber Bulma had designed for the Konatsian were completely destroyed in the explosion when Hirudegarn was trying to escape.

Bulma ran down to the room Tapion had been sleeping in. The room was completely destroyed and Tapion was nowhere in sight. The blue haired woman called Goku and told him he had to come over as soon as possible. A few moments later Goku arrived, with Gohan and Goten at his side.

The three related Saiyans, Bulma and Trunks looked around the destroyed room. It was obvious something had broken out of Capsule Corp., not the other way around.

"Where ever he is, let's hope he's in better shape than this room." said Goku.

Tapion stumbled into everyone's sight. The Konatsian had barely enough energy to stand. Gohan and Trunks caught Tapion before he fell on the ground.

"What happened to you?" asked Goku.

"Did the monster get out?" worriedly said Bulma.

Tapion weakly looked up at the Saiyan and the Earth woman.

"No. It tried to escape but I stopped it in time. We've got another problem though, the lower half is free and it's attacking the city." weakly told Tapion.

Everyone gasped in horror at hearing the lower half of Hirudegarn was on a rampage throughout the city.

"The closer the two halves are to each other the stronger they become. I don't know how much longer I can fight it." weakly spoke Tapion.

Another sharp wave of pain rushed through Tapion. The Konatsian let go of the people supporting him and fell to the floor.

"He's hurt." gasped Trunks.

"He needs medical attention. Gohan, start the jet." quickly ordered Bulma.

Tapion forced himself off the ground as far as he could.

"No. I can't hold it. It's too late. Kill us now before it escapes." desperately begged Tapion.

A wave of energy flooded the area. Tapion began to scream out in pain. Trunks was growing worried about the Konatsian warrior.

"Tapion." concernedly said Trunks.

Tapion looked up at the others. Each moment that past the Konatsian found it harder and harder to keep the upper half of Hirudegarn sealed inside of him.

"Kill me!" desperately shouted Tapion.

A familiar maniacal voice got everyone's attention.

" Don't touch him." shouted Hoi.

The lower half of Hirudegarn appeared out of nowhere. The lower half of the mindless beast lowered one of its feet destroying more of the room everyone stood in. Tapion quickly grabbed his ocarina. Before the Konatsian had the chance to play a single note, a red laser shot from nowhere knocking the ocarina from Tapion's hand.

Trunks lunged and grabbed the ocarina with both hands. More rubble was beginning to fall all around them.

"Trunks, move." yelled Tapion.

Trunks tossed the ocarina back to Tapion.

"Here play it." said Trunks.

Tapion caught the ocarina. The Konatsian was about to start playing, when another wave of pain washed over him. Tapion screamed and found it hard to keep standing.

"Tapion." worried Trunks.

Waves of energy escaped from Tapion as he screamed. The energy escaping from him was Hirudegarn. Hirudegarn's upper half was escaping and there was nothing no one, not even Tapion, could do to stop it.

A storm began to rage as Hirudegarn's upper and lower halves became one. In a flash of lightning, the two halves became whole again. Hirudegarn was complete. The destroyer of planet Konats was whole once again.

"Our problem just got a whole lot bigger. Suggestions anyone?" hopefully asked Gohan.

"You're the heroes." pointed out Bulma.

Hirudegarn roared towards the sky. The beast's roars were not loud enough to drown out the voice of Hoi as he gave Hirudegarn orders.

"I am Hoi the last of the Kashvar. You have been summoned to do my bidding. Destroy human kind. Erase every last one of them from the face of the Earth." ordered Hoi.

Hirudegarn began to attack the building in front of him. Everyone inside dodged Hirudegarn's fist before it squashed them. The Saiyans and two human women watched in horror as Hirudegarn continued to destroy everything within his sight.

Tapion leapt onto a nearby building and began to play his ocarina. Hirudegarn kept moving closer and closer to the group of warriors. The music seemed to have no affect on the colossal beast. Hirudegarn slammed his hand against the building Tapion stood on, destroying it and forcing everyone to flee for their lives.

"That relic won't save you anymore that it did your brother." told Hoi.

"Minotia." gasped Tapion.

Tapion didn't know what to think. His brother was really dead. And this Hoi character had most likely killed Minotia with the lower half of Hirudegarn.

Hoi landed on the roof of a nearby building. The Kashvar was basking in the chaos created by Hirudegarn.

"Now bear witness to the true power of Hirudegarn." announced Hoi.

Goku and Goten charged at Hirudegarn in mid air. When the father and son pair got close to Hirudegarn, the monster turned into a purple cloud of fog. Hirudegarn rematerialized above them and knock Goku to the ground.

"Daddy." screamed Goten.

Trunks, who had been holding onto Tapion, set the Konatsian down on a tower out of harm's way from the fight.

"We can handle this. You stay here and rest. Don't worry, this won't take long." assured Trunks.

"Trunks wait." said Tapion.

Trunks looked back at Tapion and smiled. The young half-Saiyan went to go help the others fight Hirudegarn.

Gohan and Goten went to their fallen father's side. Goku got to his feet, a deadly glare upon his face.

"I don't care who you are. This ends now." swore Goku.

Tapion watched as Goku's hair turned gold and his power increased. Goten's hair turned gold exactly like his father. Gohan was the only one whose hair didn't change, but Tapion could still feel his power had increased dramatically.

The father and his two sons flew at Hirudegarn. Once again Hirudegarn became a purple mist.

"Both his sped and power are increasing." realised Gohan.

Gohan noticed Hirudegarn rematerialize behind his father.

"Father!" warning shouted Gohan.

Hirudegarn threw Goku into the side of the destroyed Capsule Corp. building. Hirudegarn went after the Saiyan's sons when he was done with Goku.

A powerful ki blast hit Hirudegarn in the arm. A short man with flame styled black hair, dressed in a sleeveless blue bodysuit, white gloves and yellow tipped white boots, had fired the ki blast at Hirudegarn. The man was Vegeta, prince of the Saiyans, and Trunks' father.

"Hey you over here. I was enjoying my first day off in over a month until some mutated, flat footed behemoth steps on my house. You're going to regret this you freak. All the way to the grave." snarled Vegeta.

Vegeta powered up as his hair turned gold. The Saiyan lunged into battle with the rest of the Saiyans fighting Hirudegarn. Vegeta did better than the others so far at fighting Hirudegarn. He had even managed to get in a few hits, but it didn't even leave a scratch on the creature. Hirudegarn easily threw Vegeta through a large building window as if he had been swatting a fly.

Hirudegarn sent a stream of fire towards the building Vegeta landed in. Vegeta summoned up all of his remaining energy to create a shield to protect himself and the people inside the building. As the fire dissipated so did the shield and the last of Vegeta's energy.

"Is that it?" panted Vegeta.

Vegeta fell to the ground unconscious. Goku stared at the unconscious Saiyan.

"Vegeta." worriedly said Goku.

Hirudegarn appeared behind Goku and squashed him between his hands. Trunks and Goten watched helplessly as Goku fell to the ground. The two boys looked at each other. They knew what they had to do.

The two boys did a dance and merged into one been. The been they had become was called Gotenks. Hopefully this fusion would be enough to stop Hirudegarn before all of Earth was destroyed.

"Alright we've reached Super Saiyan 3." said Gotenks.

Gotenks engaged Hirudegarn in battle. All seemed to be going well until Hirudegarn shed his skin. Hirudegarn emerged from his shell stronger, with wings, and more than he ever had before.

The newly transformed Hirudegarn lunged at the Saiyans. It was over. Hirudegarn was going to destroy the Earth. But those who had sworn to defend it weren't going down without a fight.

**Sorry about the late update. I've been a bit busy lately. Comment if you like the story and comment on my other stories as well.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the anime or manga.**

Everywhere there was only destruction. Hirudegarn had knocked Gotenks to the ground and caused him to return to the two he was fused from. He had defeated Gohan and Videl. Vegeta could barely stand. And there was no sign of Goku continuing the fight. It was over. Hirudegarn had won the battle. Or had he.

Tapion couldn't take much more of watching everyone suffer by Hirudegarn. The Konatsian knew what he had to do. He went to the center of the battlefield and began to play his ocarina.

Hirudegarn was enraged by the melody of Tapion's ocarina. The beast that had destroyed Konats was having a hard time focusing. Hoi wasn't impressed by the halt in his plans by the last Konatsian.

"That idiot. After a thousand years you would think he'd learn to play a different tune." growled Hoi.

Hirudegarn shot a burst of flames at Tapion. Tapion didn't move and focused an energy barrier around himself. When the flames dissipated, Tapion summoned up all the magic he knew to fly towards the beast that had destroyed his home and killed his little brother.

"For too long you have fed on the misery of others. You stole from me everything precious and dear, but no more. It ends now." thought Tapion.

As Tapion continued to play the ocarina Hirudegarn became smoke once again. This time however, Hirudegarn went inside of Tapion instead of attacking everything. With Hirudegarn inside of him, Tapion was overcome by exostion and fell to the ground.

Trunks ran towards Tapion. The young child half-Saiyan thought the Konatsian warrior, who had been sealed inside of a music box for a thousand years, had finally defeated Hirudegarn. Sadly Trunks was far from the truth.

"That was awesome. You did it. We won." cheered Trunks.

Tapion sat up and drew the enchanted sword from its sheath.

"Trunks, there isn't much time left. Quick, strike my heart." ordered Tapion.

Trunks was shocked by what Tapion wanted him to do.

"I can't hold him much longer." weakly said Tapion.

"You don't know what you're saying." protested Trunks.

"Do you want to see everyone you care about die?" shouted Tapion.

Trunks sadly shook his head no. The young half-Saiyan tried to hold back the tears forming in his blue eyes.

"But you're my friend." sadly stated Trunks.

Tapion sighed as he looked away from the young half-Saiyan.

"Ah Trunks, I know it's not far to ask you but there's no other way. I don't want to destroy you. I know death seems cruel, but I welcome this blade. Help me." deeply spoke Tapion.

Trunks took the sword from Tapion. A small smile crept onto the Konatsian's face as he felt the sword move from his hand into that of the half-Saiyan.

"Thank you, Trunks. It was an honor to know you my brother." softly spoke Tapion.

Trunks raised the sword above his head. Hoi spotted what was going on.

"No. Get away from him." screamed Hoi.

Before Trunks could strike Tapion's heart, a rush of painful energy swept over the Konatsian. Trunks dropped the enchanted blade and rushed to help Tapion. Tapion screamed towards the sky as a blue energy began to emerge from his body. The ocarina was shattered as the energy continued to get stronger and stronger.

"Weakling, Hirudegarn is mine to control. As are all inferior creatures that pollute my universe." stated Hoi.

Hirudegarn appeared behind the last of the Kashvar. The destroyer of Konats began to continue his rampage. One of the first things Hirudegarn did was squash Hoi. The creature proved by squashing its creator that it was under no one's control.

Suddenly, Tapion and Trunks felt a powerful energy. The two looked towards the sky. They saw Goku hanging in midair, his hair gold and falling to his waist and his power increased to an unbelievable level.

"Fight me. If you are ready to die." taunted Goku.

Hirudegarn lunged at the Saiyan warrior. Goku easily dodged the colossal beast. Out of nowhere Trunks, wielding Tapion's sword, appeared. The half-Saiyan cut off Hirudegarn's tail with one swing of the enchanted sword.

Hirudegarn howled in pain as his tail hit the ground, separated from him. Trunks was about to attack Hirudegarn once more, when Goku stopped him.

"No Trunks. This monster is mine to handle. Alone." declared Goku.

Trunks was just shocked and confused. He wanted to help, but he understood why Goku didn't want him to fight. Gohan regained consciousness and looked up at his father.

"Father, it has a weakness." shouted Gohan.

Goku looked in the direction of his eldest son.

"I know. Intense emotion drains its energy. That's when it can be attacked." realised Goku.

Goku began to engage Hirudegarn in battle. The Saiyan had the upper hand all the way. Goku ended the fight once and for all with a powerful attack.

The attack took on the form of a majestic golden dragon. The gold dragon entangled itself around Hirudegarn and completely destroyed the beast. All looked in amazement and wonder at the sight before them.

Hirudegarn was dead and this time it was finally over. Tapion could finally sleep without fear of Hirudegarn's escape and Minotia could finally rest in peace in the otherworld.

"Minotia. Thank you Goku." whispered Tapion.

Trunks looked up at the Konatsian warrior.

"I want you to know back there..." began explaining Trunks.

"There's no need to explain. Whatever decision you made was the right one. When you trust your heart it all works out in the end." assured Tapion.

Everyone left the battlefield and went back to Capsule Corp. Injuries were treated for those who fought in the battle. Bulma made arrangement for the city to be repaired with funding from Capsule Corp. All in all, everything was getting back to normal.

Tapion sat on the bed in one of the spare guest rooms at Capsule Corp. Since the room Bulma had built for him was destroyed, Tapion had been given a different room to spend the night in. The Konatsian was having a hard time sleeping and remained wide awake late into the night.

Tapion grabbed his sword that was lying beside him on the ground. The Konatsian noticed that some of the leather binding on the sword handle was coming lose. Tapion was about to fix it when he noticed the edge of a piece of paper.

Tapion's gloved hands undid the leather surrounding the sword hand. The leather fell away revealing a piece of paper. Tapion took the paper off of the sword handle, revealing a firm lair of leather tightly wrapped around the sword handle.

The piece of paper was old and worn. Tapion looked at the paper and was shocked. The paper was a note written in the Konatsian language, and it was from the Great Konatsian Wizard. Tapion vigorously began to read the note from his master.

_Dear Tapion,_

_If you are reading this note than you have been set free from the music box. This also means that Hirudegarn has also escaped and Minotia is either dead or captured. If you have defeated Hirudegarn then let me congratulate you, but if not then pay attention to what I have to tell you. If you have not already found them, look for a woman by the name of Bulma. She lives in a place called Capsule Corp. She has some friends that will be able to help you defeat Hirudegarn. There is a man called Goku who should be strong enough to stop Hirudegarn if you are lucky. You can trust these people, because I did. You might be wondering how I know about these people? I know because I am you Tapion. I am you from another timeline. I lived the same life as you did for many years. I was even found by someone who called himself the Great Konatsian Wizard. Bulma has plans for a time machine that can send you back in time. You must get her to send you to this time and place on Konats._

Tapion read the place and the year in the Konatsian calendar which was translated into Earth's for of counting years. Tapion continued to read his master's message.

_Once you are where you have to be, destroy the time machine and this note along with it. The past cannot be changed Tapion. Going back in time will only create another universe with its own flow of events and outcomes. Get rid of anything that could be found on Konats in the past. Leave the sword and ocarina behind, if it was not already destroyed. They will serve you no use in the past. Look for Lady Ezara and Karlis. Tell Lady Ezara everything that happened to you. She will believe you. There is not much else I can say but good luck. Live a good life Tapion and try to prevent what happened to you, me and countless other versions of us from living the life that we did._

_Sincerely your mentor,_

_The Great Konatsian Wizard_

Tapion didn't know what to think. He knew it was impossible, but he found himself believing every word of the note his master had written. His suspicions were only confirmed to be true when Bulma told Tapion that she could give him a time machine to take him back to his home planet.

Tapion gave Bulma the coordinates for Konats and the year he wanted to be set back to. Bulma didn't know how Tapion knew what the year was in his time to match up with Earth's, but she didn't question it.

In the morning everyone was gathered in the city. They had all come to say goodbye to Tapion. Bulma was doing a few last checks on the time machine to make sure it was in perfect working order.

"I enjoyed breakfast." said Tapion.

"At this rate, you'll enjoy lunch." joked Gohan.

Bulma had finished recalibrating the time machine.

"Look be careful with the thrusters. And don't fire until they hum." instructed Bulma.

Trunks strangely looked at the time machine.

"Hey mom, are you sure this can fly, because I think it's leaning." told Trunks.

Bulma jumped down from the time machine.

"That's not the ship son. That's everything else." clarified Bulma.

"Oh right." laughed Trunks.

"Trunks here." said Tapion.

Trunks looked up at Tapion. Tapion tossed the sword to the half-Saiyan. Part of the reason Tapion had given away the sword was because of his master's orders in the note, but he was mostly doing it so Trunks would have a way of remembering him.

"For keeps?" gasped Trunks.

"Yeah, it's yours brother. I think it always has been." spoke Tapion.

Tapion started the time machine. He thanked everyone for their help as the time machine began to fly into the air. The last thing Tapion saw before he disappeared was Trunks smiling at him, but still sad to see him go.

**Sorry about the late update. I've been a bit busy lately. Comment if you like the story and comment on my other stories as well. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the anime or manga.**

The time machine reappeared on Konats. Tapion landed the time machine and exited the machine. He looked around to try and get his bearings.

He was standing in the middle of a lush green forest surrounded by trees. Tapion was so taken in by the scenery; he almost forgot what he had to do. Without another moment's hesitation, Tapion turned to the time machine.

He put the time machine in its capsule like Bulma had shown him. The time machine returned to its capsule without a hitch. Once the time machine was back in its capsule, Tapion crushed the capsule in his gloved hand.

Following the rest of his master's orders, Tapion tour up the note until it was impossible to read. He built a small fire and burnt the remains of the time machine and the note in it. It had been done. Now all Tapion could do was wait and see what happens next.

Tapion stayed in the stop he had first arrived with the time machine for a one whole week. No one had come by and he was beginning to wonder if the coordinates had been wrongly put into the time machine. Tapion decided to wait one more day before going to look for Lady Ezara himself.

The young Konatsian soundly slept under the shade of a large old tree. A rustling caught Tapion's sensitive hearing. He quickly got to his feet and instinctively reached for his sword, but it wasn't there. It took Tapion a moment to remember he had given the enchanted sword to Trunks before he left in the time machine.

The rustling got closer. Tapion prepared for a fight. He would have to rely on the little magic he knew and his fighting skills in order to defend himself if whoever made the sound was trouble.

An old woman and a young girl came into Tapion's line of vision. The girl couldn't have been any older than ten and looked rather familiar to Tapion. That's when Tapion realised the little girl had to be a younger version of Karlis. And if the girl was Karlis, than the old woman had to be her grandmother, Lady Ezara.

Lady Ezara was tall and beautiful like most Konatsian woman, even despite her age. Her graying orange hair was neatly kept at shoulder length. She wore a white robe and an ankle length black vest with a red sash holding it closed. Tapion noticed that the child version of Karlis was also dressed like her grandmother, only she had on a shorter blue vest than a black one.

Karlis turned to her grandmother when she saw Tapion. The small Konatsian girl tugged on her grandmother's robe.

"Grandmother, there's a boy." said Karlis.

Ezara turned to Tapion.

"What is your name boy? Where do you come from?" asked Ezara.

Tapion had to think carefully about what he was going to say.

"My name is Tapion. My family died a long time ago. I lived with someone for a while, but he is dead now to. I am alone." answered Tapion.

Ezara looked into Tapion's green eyes. She squinted then she smiled.

"Come with us. My granddaughter and I have plenty of food. We would be happy if you joined us. Would you care to join us Tapion?" offered Ezara.

Tapion put a hand on his stomach. He hadn't eaten since he came back in the time machine. The young Konatsian gladly took Ezara's offer of food.

The three Konatsians walked to a small hut. Tapion was given as much food as his stomach would allow him to eat. Ezara insisted Tapion stayed the night. He gladly accepted the old priestess' offer.

When Karlis was asleep, Ezara approached Tapion. The old priestess firmly looked at the young male. Tapion felt a little intimidated being watched by Lady Ezara so closely.

"Where do you really come from? None, but me and my granddaughter, live in these deserted lands. Who are you and what are your intentions?" directly asked Ezara.

Tapion knew it was time he told Lady Ezara his story.

"I'll gladly tell you my story. It is quite long and will take a long time to tell." said Tapion.

Ezara was patient so she listened to Tapion's story. Tapion told the old, powerful priestess his story. He told her everything from him and his brother being found by the Great Konatsian Wizard to when he came back to Konats in the time machine. When Tapion was done telling his story, both of Konats' moons were high in the sky.

Ezara thought about all Tapion had told him. She believed every word. That is when Ezara came to her decision.

"I will take you on as my student. I am already teaching my granddaughter. Having another person around would be a welcomed change. I know Karlis would like the company. Will you stay Tapion?" decided Ezara.

Tapion knew what he had to do. It was his master's last wish and he was going to fulfil it.

"I will stay Lady Ezara. I will stay as long as you are willing to have me." accepted Tapion.

Ezara looked through the window. She noticed how dark it had gotten since Tapion started telling his story.

"We better get some sleep. The moons will set and the sun sill rise in a few hours. I will give you a few days to regain your strength before you start your training. Until then, sleep and rest." instructed Ezara.

Tapion nodded and fell asleep where he sat. Ezara put a blanket over the young Konatsian before going to her own room to sleep.

The following weeks Tapion trained under Lady Ezara beside Karlis. Tapion grew stronger and stronger as the weeks went on. All he could do was wait and hope he would be strong enough when it was his turn to face Hirudegarn. Luckily Tapion had over thirty years until that battle would come.

**Sorry about the late update. I've been busy dealing with a few things. Comment if you like the story and comment on my other stories as well.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the anime or manga.**

For many Konats years Tapion trained under the guidance of Lady Ezara. As he had heard in the stories from his master, Tapion eventually left Lady Ezara and journey to the Capital. There he received training from the Council and was eventually given the title the Great Konatsian Wizard by the Elder Wizard.

After Tapion was given his title (which he felt still belonged to his master and his master alone) he left the Capital city and moved into the house he had built while he was training under Lady Ezara. This house was much like the one Tapion lived in with Minotia and the Great Konatsian Wizard, but there were some noticeably differences.

This house was much smaller than the one the Wizard had built and it had fewer rooms. Tapion had tried to copy his master's house the best he could from his memory and what he had on hand. He was grateful for what he had and he didn't complain about it, even though he missed his brother, the Wizard and everything else he had known on the Konats he was born on.

But Tapion didn't let things like that stop him. He had more important things to worry about. Hirudegarn was going to someday appear and he had to be ready. He still had to find the enchanted sword and the other ocarina needed to destroy Hirudegarn.

The first ocarina was safely guarded in the Capital city of Konats. Tapion had found the first ocarina in a dark cave a few months (Konats months that is) after he was given the title the Great Konatsian Wizard. He had given the ocarina to the Elder Wizard and his Council to guard, and in exchange he had been given some information on where the enchanted sword might be.

For two months Tapion had scoured the lands looking for the location of the enchanted sword. Finally, after months of searching, Tapion found the place he believed the sword was buried.

Before the Konatsian was a partly destroyed and crumbling temple from ages past. Tapion read some of the writing that was written on the walls. The writing was in an ancient form of Konatsian few, but the most distinguished scholars and historians, used anymore. Luckily Tapion was able to read it.

"I'm glad both my master and Lady Ezara made me learn the basics of the ancient Konatsian languages. This would be impossible for me to distinguish without a translator if I didn't know how to read it." thankfully said Tapion.

Tapion looked over the ancient writing and discovered what he had to do to get the enchanted sword. When Tapion knew what he had to do, he entered the ruins of the old ancient temple. Tapion put one hand on the wall as he cautiously walked down the halls of the long forgotten temple.

For what seemed like hours, but what he knew couldn't be more than a few heartbeats worth of time, Tapion walked through the ancient forgotten temple. He nearly got lost a few times, but luckily he didn't run into any traps.

He could remember Trunks telling him about a few things called 'movies' they had on Earth. In some of these 'movies' the characters would find themselves in ancient temples looking for treasure, just like Tapion was at the moment, and run into dozens and dozens of ancient traps left by the people who built the temple. Tapion knew that on Konats that Konatsians didn't believe in traps. They relied on confusing mazes and riddles to keep what they wanted protected hidden from those who would use it for evil.

Tapion was grateful when he came to the central room of the temple. The room was large, covered with many columns and statues. There was a shrine with what appeared to be the statues of some ancient god or goddess (Tapion couldn't tell which do to the centuries of neglect the statue had) behind it. And lastly there was a partly destroyed, dried up fountain in the middle of the chamber.

Tapion cautiously approached the shrine. He found some more ancient writing on the shrine and began to read. What he found was a riddle that he had to solve if he wanted to find the enchanted sword needed to destroy Hirudegarn.

_One moment I am calm and the next I am rough_

_I give life and I can take it away_

_You depend on me to survive, but I do not live_

_You can see yourself in me but I can never see you_

Tapion was stumped by the riddle. He didn't know what it could be.

"The riddle has to be talking about something in this room. Think Tapion, think. What would the Great Konatsian Wizard do? I have to think or I'll never find that sword. Just concentrate and I'll find the answer." thought Tapion.

Tapion looked around the chamber once more. He quickly eliminated the statues and columns from the riddle. Next he eliminated the shrine and the statue of the ancient god or goddess. That only left the fountain. The fountain!

Quickly Tapion rushed to the fountain. It all made sense. Water. The answer to the riddle was water.

Water could be calm or tear apart a ship with an ocean storm. People drank water to live and drowning took life away. Everything needed water to survive, but water wasn't alive. And seeing yourself in water, Tapion knew that was a person's reflection they saw in the water, but the water never saw them. The answer to the riddle had to be water. What else could it be?

Tapion searched around the old fountain until he found some lose stones. The Konatsian male pulled back the lose stones. Where the stones had been there was a sword wrapped in an extremely tattered cloth that once must have been a beautiful and gleaming white.

Tapion carefully took the sword from its hiding place. He unwrapped the cloth (or what tattered scraps were left of it) that covered the sword. With the tattered cloth gone, Tapion could see the true beauty of what he had just found.

The enchanted sword still looked brand new, like it had only be forged a short time ago, and not stuck in an old temple for who knows how many centuries? The Konatsian male strapped the enchanted sword to his back and began to leave the temple the same way he had came. When Tapion made it out of the temple the sun had long set and the two moons of Konats were beautifully eliminating the lush green forest that surrounded Tapion and the ancient temple he stood in front of.

Tapion decided to return to his home before delivering the sword to the Capital in the morning. And with that the Konatsian warrior walked off into the night, untold adventures and friends still waiting before him.

**Sorry about the really late update. I've had a lot of things to deal with and couldn't update until now. This is going to be the last chapter of this story. I'm leaving it open ended. It's up to you to decide what happens to Tapion next. Hope you enjoyed ready my fanfic. Comment if you like the story and comment on some of my other stories as well. **


End file.
